


Coming Home

by hyuckzeus



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Idols, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckzeus/pseuds/hyuckzeus
Summary: Donde Mark recuerda a Haechan con nostalgia en su corazón.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Coming Home

Mark odia a Donghyuck. Lo odia de la manera más visceral posible. Lo detesta, cada vez que ve fotos de él, cada vez que lo nombran casualmente en una conversación que rápidamente se acaba, cada vez que lo recuerda cuando cae rendido luego de un día pesado. Mark se castiga a sí mismo siempre que piensa en Donghyuck, pues lamentablemente no puede dejar de hacerlo, nunca podrá. Ha pasado ya demasiado tiempo, se repite como un mantra, como una manera de reconfortarse a sí mismo. 

Mark recuerda la primera vez que vio a Donghyuck entrar en la compañía, como también entró a su vida de manera abrupta y sin ninguna invitación para quedarse; recuerda como todas las personas miraban a aquel risueño y brillante muchacho con su cabello castaño dorado, ondulado, desordenado deliberadamente; su piel bronceada, brillante como la miel, tan brillante que por un segundo su mente divagó tanto que hasta quiso saber si sería tan dulce como se veía. Luego, se despertó de su ensoñación al darse cuenta que estaba mirándolo fijamente, encontrándose con una mirada que lentamente se transformaba en algo que Mark, en ese entonces, no pudo descifrar. 

Mark también recuerda la primera vez que hablaron. Se ríe ante las imágenes mentales que llegan de golpe, como esa voz dulce que lo distraía de las palabras que soltaba Donghyuck, como todo en él, lo absorbieron por completo solo con pedirle un mero favor al compartir un horario bastante similar de entrenamiento. 

“¿Tienes algún problema de atención?” inquirió de pronto Donghyuck, siendo dolorosamente sincero, pero sin ninguna mala intención en el tono de su voz, pensaba Mark, despertando nuevamente de su ensoñación pues -nuevamente- miraba fijamente a quien había hablado esta vez. 

“No me conoces.”

Vaya forma de romper el hielo, Mark se regaña a sí mismo ya que la sonrisa de Donghyuck se transformaba de nuevo en esa expresión difícil de leer, la misma que compartieron la primera vez que sus miradas se encontraron. En ese momento, Mark sintió un atisbo de culpa, y sinceramente no sabe por qué pero necesita re-establecer la harmonía de la vacía y superficial conversación. Carraspea ante el silencio incómodo. 

“Soy Mark, ¿cómo te llamas?” dice como queriendo explicar implícitamente que ahora podrían conocerse (torpe presentación), pues sinceramente no sabía el nombre de Donghyuck en ese entonces. No obstante, la expresión de Donghyuck se convirtió en una especie de confusión y desprecio, escupiendo las siguientes palabras antes de caminar lejos del mayor. 

“No me interesa conocerte.”

Mark siente un retorcijón en el pecho ante el recuerdo de ese pequeño momento, riéndose con cierta melancolía. Él recuerda cuando por fin supo el nombre de aquel chico con cabellos de oro, con constelaciones en forma de lunares en su rostro y cuello. Mark en ese momento era un completo idiota sin ninguna habilidad social, nunca le preguntó su nombre debidamente. Siendo extranjero, al principio le costó mucho establecer amistades a pesar de su efervescente y carismática personalidad, mucho más le costó entablar conversaciones profundas o que generaran alguna especie de conexión. Mark aprendió una lección muy dura al conocer a Donghyuck. 

Leyó su nombre escrito en el papel de participación para una demo. Su demo. Dentro de la pequeña sala de grabación, la voz de Donghyuck iluminó el ambiente, lo cambió completamente; pues mientras Mark estaba escuchando y mixeando algunas pistas, todo lentamente calzó a la perfección. Probablemente Donghyuck no sabía que Mark estaba ahí, o que él era el productor de aquella canción, mixeando su voz con las pistas ya preparadas, y se sorprendía como la voz de aquel chico iba perfectamente con la canción que estaba componiendo, pues sinceramente era la primera vez que lo escuchaba cantar. Donhyuck había convertido su canción en una obra maestra. ¿Casualidades del destino? Podría llamarlo de esa manera, pues con ese incidente comenzaron a trabajar juntos y lentamente comenzaron a entenderse.

“Donghyuck, ¿cierto? ¿Podrías extender la pronunciación de la última sílaba en el estrebillo?” Mark, con una voz suave le preguntó al contrario a través del auricular, recibiendo un “siiiii” de parte del menor. Y la tarde transcurrió así, terminando la canción a eso de las 1 AM. 

“Buen trabajo” exclamó Mark luego de que Donghyuck saliera de la pequeña sala de grabación, sonriéndole suavemente, como si se conocieran de toda la vida; pero solo estaba siendo casual y educado. 

“… ¿Tú eres el productor MK?”, Mark recuerda la expresión confusa y graciosa de Donghyuck, y recuerda también haberse reído un poco con ello. No sabe si el rubor que se formó en el rostro de Donghyuck fue por vergüenza, o porque era invierno. 

“Soy Mark, aparte de productor son trainee igual que tú, es un gusto poder conocerte al fin, Lee Donghyuck.”

Mark suele revisar las fotos guardadas en su celular, viendo que la mayoría de estas son de Donghyuck, de él y Donghyuck saliendo, de Donghyuck riéndose, de sus vacaciones, de los tours luego de que Donghyuck se convirtiera en lo que siempre soñó ser, de que ambos se convirtieran poco a poco en lo que habían duramente trabajado durante años. Mark recuerda cuando Donghyuck le contó, luego de una noche de muchas risas, que su sueño era ser cantante. Mark soltó una pequeña risa y recuerda haberle dicho que ya lo era, que su talento era indiscutible. Las fotos y videos que sigue viendo en su celular los muestran compartiendo lo que era una gran vida, una relación que pronto se volvió muy familiar, muy cómplice; y la garganta de Mark se tensa, su pecho se aprieta nuevamente. ¿Por qué no podía dejarlo ir? Siempre fue difícil dejar ir a Lee Donghyuck. 

“Pensé que me odiabas en ese entonces” confiesa Donghyuck un día mientras toman desayuno en el ahora apartamento que comparten. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que debutaron, y lentamente han ganado popularidad. Donghyuck ahora lleva el cabello oscuro, pero sigue teniendo esas bonitas ondas que Mark odia confesar lo mucho que le gustan. Mark sigue componiendo, ahorrando para poder abrir un estudio propio mientras promocionan con el grupo, pues quiere pronto dejar de usar el de la compañía, subiendo algunas canciones a Youtube, pidiéndole a Donghyuck que sea su voz principal la mayoría de las veces (por no decir todas). 

“¿Por qué te odiaría?” inquiere con el ceño fruncido, mostrando su sincera confusión. Donghyuck solo se encoge de hombros, bebiendo un poco del vaso de agua que tenía servido al estar siguiendo una dieta bastante estricta. 

“La primera vez que nos vimos me miraste de una manera tan severa que pensé que mi mera existencia te desagr…” y Mark no puede evitar estallar en una desvergonzada carcajada que toma por sorpresa a un interrumpido Donghyuck, quien luego se queja y muestra esa expresión aniñada en sus labios. Si Donghyuck supiera lo mucho que a Mark le gustaba esa expresión. “¡Hablo en serio, Mark Lee!”

“Simplemente me gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi”, se sinceró de una manera tan abrupta que Donghyuck casi se ahoga en su propio sorbo de agua, tosiendo un par de veces, mirando a Mark de manera acusatoria mientras se cubre la mitad del rostro. 

“Cállate, no se bromea con eso”, pero Mark no bromeaba, no del todo esta vez.

Mark recuerda la primera vez que lo vio llorar, y sintió que se alma se quebraba ahí mismo solo con verlo así, pero tenía que ser de alguna manera un buen amigo, y estar ahí para él. Donghyuck siempre se mostró alegre, con mucha energía, pero esa siempre fue su pantalla para evadir lo que verdaderamente estaba viviendo. El grupo estaba ganando ya muchísimo reconocimiento, lo cual era muy bueno, y Donghyuck siempre fue uno de los favoritos, por lo cual lamentablemente atraía más que solo fans: acosadores. 

Recuerda lo frustrado que estaba en sus brazos, cómo temblaba de miedo y ansiedad mientras le acariciaba la espalda lentamente para reconfortarlos. Ambos en la cama de Donghyuck, junto a la de Mark. Recuerda lo triste que se veía, lo enojado que se mostraba y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Cómo su celular vibraba constantemente ante las incesantes llamadas; Mark decidió apagarlo para la salud mental de Donhyuck, y la propia de paso. Llevaba un tiempo así, a Donghyuck lo estaban acosando demasiado, lo seguían para todas partes, más que a cualquier otro miembro del grupo, y ya estaba cansado. 

“¿Quieres que te acompañe?” Inquirió Mark, preocupado del bienestar de su mejor amigo, quien simplemente se negó mientras se ponía una mascarilla y un gorro para simular un poco su rostro convalenciante y cascarrabias. 

“Estaré bien, no te preocupes por mí, solo voy a grabar los adlibs de la canción nueva, tú ya lo hiciste ayer”, pero Mark hizo oídos sordos, pues ya estaba saliendo del apartamento junto a un quejumbroso Donghyuck. No lo culparía, sabía que estaba pasando por un mal momento y lo entendía, Mark también pasaba por ello, pero no con la misma intensidad.

Mark comienza a sollozar al ver una foto en particular en su celular, pero es incapaz de borrar. En esa foto con efecto polaroid estaban los dos compartiendo en un restaurante, sonriendo ante la cámara y el flash, muy cerca el uno del otro, y siente como lentamente se sumerge en el recuerdo que le trae esa fotografía, adentrándose en ella.

Donghyuck entrelaza los dedos fuertemente con los de Mark por debajo de la mesa, como una promesa tácita. ¿Cómo habrán llegado a ese punto? Mark sonríe siempre que se acuerda, y luego entra en pánico y se ríe junto a un Donghyuck ya muy acostumbrado a colgarse de él y molestarlo. 

Poco a poco la familiaridad de Donghyuck y Mark comenzó a hacerse más profunda, su amistad era irrompible, y en algún punto simplemente chocaron, ente malos entendidos y una pelea absurda, Mark volvió a confesarse.

“…¿Cómo no entiendes? ¿Tanto te cuesta mirar más allá de tu propia nariz? ¡No seas infantil!” exclamaba exasperado Mark dentro del cuarto que compartían, llevaban discutiendo un tiempo pero esta vez se les escapó de las manos.

“¿Infantil yo? Eres un egocéntrico, Mark, en serio, déjame en paz”, devolvió Donghyuck en un tono venenoso, provocando una sensación muy incómoda y oscura en la boca del estómago de Mark. 

“Te sentirás aliviado una vez que dejes de ver mi rostro ¿no?, porque yo definitivamente lo voy a estar”, siente que lágrimas comienzan a asomarse en sus ojos, pero los contiene lo más que puede. Esta frustrado, está estresado. Donghyuck también lo está, pero sus personalidades en este momento no están congeniando, menos con un Mark que sutilmente se siente celoso. 

“Ya cállate y hazme el favor de salir de mi vista, no quiero verte, no quiero escucharte”, Donghyuck escupe, severo, pero con un tono de voz tan quebrado que Mark intenta contenerse un poco más. 

“¿Qué hice para que te enojaras tanto conmigo? Eres tú quien está raro, cada vez que subimos al escenario, cada mirada, cada palabra estúpida que sale de tu boca. Ya ni siquiera compartimos tanto. ¡Lo único que compartimos es esta estúpida habitación! ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Quieres que me rinda, sucumba y te diga lo que siento en verdad? ¿Qué deje de ser “el egoísta”? Donghyuck, madura…” y ahí es cuando vino un empujón, y otro, un golpe muy fuerte y gritos que tuvieron que ser acallados por los demás miembros que lograron separarlos de una inminente batalla a muerte. Quedando algo en el aire, algo que pensaba Mark no tendría solución. 

Dejaron de hablarse por un tiempo, aunque Mark varias veces intentaba generar alguna conversación, se veía frustrado al ver a Donghyuck hacer como si nada, pero ignorándolo completamente. Mark solo se frustraba más, le ardía la sangre, y las veces que si lograban compartir una mundana conversación, era para regañarlo o para pelear. No obstante, tenían que seguir promocionando, y así transcurrió alrededor de un mes y medio hasta que una noche Donghyuck se escabulló en la nueva habitación de Mark. 

“¿Qué…?”

“Por favor no digas nada antes de que me arrepienta”, susurró Donghyuck, no podía verle el rostro, pero sabía que se trataba de él. Tenía un distintivo aroma que Mark siempre encontró fascinante. “Estuve pensando… y es absurdo que sigamos con esta pelea. Sé que en parte erré, pero tú también lo hiciste, ambos lo hicimos. No quiero seguir peleado contigo, Mark. De verdad que no quiero… estoy cansado”.

Mark se quedó en blanco, pensativo, cambiando de posición para ahora mirar a Donghyuck, acunando su mejilla suavemente para notar que estaba lagrimeando. Mark mordió su labio inferior, tragando saliva, sintiendo que le temblaba la boca y temía decir algo inapropiado, algo que matara completamente el ambiente tan ameno y familiar que se había generado. No se quería equivocar esta vez. 

“Lo siento, Donghyuck” hubo una pausa, una muy larga, tratando de mirar a Donghyuck a los ojos mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Sintió como su pecho se hundía, era una sensación dulce, como la miel, y amarga, como su arrepentimiento. “No te dije nada en su momento… pero estaba celoso de que ya no me confiaras tus cosas, solíamos ser muy unidos y de repente estabas más pegado a los otros miembros. Me puse celoso y me sentí dejado de lado” partió confesando, y agradecía que Donghyuck permaneciera en silencio, tan cerca de su rostro y a la vez tan lejos, sabiendo tácitamente que Mark continuaría hablando un poco más. “¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que me gustabas esa vez que pensabas que te odiaba? Lo decía en serio, Donghyuck. Me gustas como alguien más que mi mejor amigo, como un compañero, y…”.

Mark se ve interrumpido por el dedo índice de Donghyuck sobre sus labios, y siente su corazón palpitar tan fuerte que es capaz de escucharlo en sus tímpanos. Una caricia en sus labios y una mirada indescifrable es lo que Donghyuck le muestra, acercándose a sus labios peligrosamente, sintiéndose atraído como un imán. Comparten un beso sincero, cómplice como todos sus secretos, dulce como la miel, como Mark siempre soñó que sería, pero que en la realidad era mil veces mejor. Se toma un respiro, sus narices chocan y sus ojos permanecen cerrados, compartiendo una inminente risa nerviosa, consumando una confesión de amor que todos sabían que existía menos el par ya nombrado. 

Que idiotas eran, siempre lo fueron. Infantiles, tercos, pero sinceros con lo que sentían. Mark desde un comienzo, Donghyuck luego de un tiempo. 

Mark se limpia la lágrima luego de bloquear su celular, levantándose de la cama para ir a ducharse. Este día es especial, lo lleva sosteniendo cerca de su corazón desde que supo la fecha de su cumpleaños, pero hoy en particular es amargo el sabor en su garganta. Se limpia bien, se echa el perfume favorito de Donghyuck en el cuerpo y viste el traje que alguna vez usó hace un tiempo atrás. Tomó su guitarra y salió de su estudio. 

Manejó por las calles de Seúl con una expresión sombría y afligida hacia su destino, llevando un pequeño ramo de flores, girasoles, los favoritos de Donghyuck, como regalo. Agradece la privacidad del lugar, agradece también que ya hayan dejado de tocar el tema en las redes sociales, pero aún así siempre es pesado volver a encontrarse, volver a ese lugar, volver a los brazos de quien nunca podrá dejar ir.

Mark realmente no odia a Donghyuck, no lo detesta tampoco. Se detesta a sí mismo al no haber podido hacer algo para evitar que las cosas terminaran como lo hicieron. Su cuerpo se retuerce ante el recuerdo de aquel accidente, y se culpa a sí mismo por quedarse dormido. Mark nunca podría odiar a Donghyuck, lo ama demasiado como para odiarlo, y sabe que jamás podrá dejar de sentir lo que sintió por Donghyuck. 

“Te escribí una canción…” susurra mientras deja las flores frente a estela de mármol con su nombre tallado, acariciando la fría piedra como si pudiera de alguna manera seguir sintiendo el cálido abrazo del menor mientras se sentaba. Sonrió melancólico, sacando la guitarra para poder tocar la melodía de la canción que le había escrito como regalo de cumpleaños. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras tocaba los acordes y susurraba la letra de su canción. “Perdóname…”, se interrumpió a sí y por un momento pudo sentir una suave caricia en su cabello, en sus dedos luego, como lentamente lo acunaban y sentía el aroma a miel, su aroma, sonriendo suavemente ante la cálida y familiar sensación. 

“Todo está bien, Lee Minhyung…” 

Logra escuchar, o imaginar, susurrando lo mucho que lo extrañaba, y jura poder verle sonreír de vuelta, tomándole el rostro para limpiar todas las heridas que deja salir en forma de lágrimas. 

“Quién debe perdonarte, eres tú mismo. No hiciste nada mal, jamás lo hiciste, y quiero que sigas viviendo una vida saludable y hermosa, como la que siempre quisiste mostrarme. Sé que duele, pero sé que eres fuerte, dulce, una persona maravillosa. No pierdas eso de ti… prométemelo” dice Donghyuck, inclinándose para dejarle un beso en sus labios, dándole calidez a todo el cuerpo de un afligido Mark.

La canción lentamente llega a su fin, acercando su mano a las letras del nombre de Donghyuck, sonriendo con nostalgia, sabiendo que en algún lugar, siempre estará para cuidarle. 

“Feliz cumpleaños, Lee Donghyuck”

> _Ni siquiera dije adiós por última vez_  
>  Tus palabras diciéndome que podía volver  
>  Y descansar cuando esté cansado  
>  Así me siento. 
> 
> _Coming Home, NCT U._

**Author's Note:**

> Y aquí se acaba ;; perdónenme de ante mano, esto salió muy de la nada y quise compartirlo. Estaba leyendo un fanfic (shoutout to honeymouthed) y mi inspiración explotó, no lo pude evitar. Lo siento mucho si causé algún malestar, espero que aún así les haya gustado :c.  
> También espero que hayan escuchado la canción al final, siento que poner justo la parte de Haechan le da más peso y significado a los sentimientos de Mark. Bueno, eso, agradezco que lo hayan leído ;;


End file.
